With increasing popularity of intelligent electronic devices in everyday life, intelligent tablet plays a significant role in various fields. For example, in the field of distance education, multiple intelligent tablets are interconnected over a network to obtain a face-to-face communication. Through a client of the intelligent tablet, a user may communicate writing trajectory with other clients through a server, thereby achieving a real-time synchronization of writing trajectory and a presentation of writing contents.
Currently, there are two approaches generally used in the conventional multiple client synchronization of writing trajectory. One approach is to transmit a writing trajectory to a server by a client of a transmitting end, and after each client finishing its trajectory writing, the server performs synchronization and then forwards the writing trajectory to an interface of a client of a receiving end for restoration. This approach requires writing trajectory of each client to be completed before synchronization, resulting in poor real-time performance. The other approach is to transmit segments of the writing trajectory, over several times, to a server by a client while a writing trajectory is written by each client, where a small segment of writing trajectory is transmitted each time, and the server forwards the segment of the writing trajectory to an interface of a client of a receiving end for restoration after each segment of the writing trajectory has been synchronized by the server. The server achieves synchronization of writing trajectory in a manner of “record-synchronize-record-synchronize.” In this way, the real-time performance is improved to some degree; however, when there are too many writing trajectories being written at a same time, this segmented synchronization would affect the efficiency of synchronization, and can easily lead to a loss of data, which is hard to be recovered.
In summary, conventional solutions have the problem of low synchronizing efficiency when performing writing trajectory synchronization for multiple clients.